


Uninvited

by Beltenebra



Series: Nino is the King of Messing With People [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nino is the king of messing with people, background Ohmiya, backstage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Nino can't resist a challenge.





	

Kame wasn't exactly surprised when Ninomiya cornered him backstage after the talk portion of the program. He was, he would admit, more than a little curious what possessed his senior to _blow_ in his _ear_ while he was trying to talk on national television. Of course he handled it well enough, he hadn't lost his cool, but it would be nice to know what Ninomiya was thinking.

"So, Kamenashi-kun." Nino drawled.

"Yes, sempai? Was there something you wanted with me?" Nino quirked an amused eyebrow at him and Kame thought that might not have been the best way to phrase his question. "I mean, is there something I can do for you?" Nino grinned. Nor that. Hell. Kame sighed a little and plowed on, "You've never paid quite so much attention to me in our joint appearances before."

"Kamenashi-kun is always so composed and unflappable." Kame just blinked and tried to formulate the most appropriate reaction.

"Thank you?"

Nino pursed his lips in a small gesture of distaste and took a step closer. "It's intriguing. It makes me want to flap you."

Kame's answering gulp was audible in the dark, quiet corner. He had been around a while, he wasn't some fresh-faced junior, he had heard stories about Ninomiya. He tried his damnedest not to let his growing discomfort at Nino's proximity show. "Please don't flap me, sempai."

The shorter man just continued conversationally, "I mean, I've seen some of your show. I've seen you be all cute and flaily and amused. But I want to see you... uncomfortable."

Kame could feel his eyebrows shoot up in response. Nino just grinned a tight, fierce grin. Had there been any space behind him in which to back up, Kame would have done so then. Nino just tipped his head up to murmur directly into Kame's ear, "There's no need to be so formal. You can call me Kazu if I can call you Kazu."

Kame tried to remove Nino's hand from his hip as politely as possible. "I don't think we really need that degree of familiarity, Ninomiya-sempai." He paused to consider, "Besides how would I know if you were addressing me or calling out your own name?"

"Maybe you'll just have to trust me, Ka. zu. kun." Nino's voice tripped teasingly over the nickname and Kame finally let some of his irritation slip into his voice.

" I really don't think that's wise, Ninomiya-san." Kame brought his palms up to Nino's chest and forcibly pushed him back to an arm's length. I know exactly what's going on here. You know, I back-danced for Domoto Koichi for _years_."

Kame was surprised at Nino's bright answering smile as he tapped a finger against his cheek. "You're smarter than some of you group members aren't you, Kamenashi-kun?"

"Probably. I mean, thank you."

Nino's smile had turned predatory and Kame was so very aware that he really didn't have anywhere to run when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Yo, Nino!" Ohno clapped a hand on his band mate's shoulder. "MatsuJun is on the phone with manager-san and they need to talk to you."

Nino gave Kame a look that clearly informed him that he was only off the hook _for now_ and took off down the hallway. Kame heaved a small sigh of relief and straightened his shirt.

"Did the manager really need, Ninomiya-sempai?"

Ohno looked up at Kame with wide blinky eyes, like he just now noticed Kame standing there. "Well, MatsuJun is talking to the manager, I'm sure there is something they need to ask Nino. Probably."

Kame blinked back, "Well thank you, Ohno-sempai. Your timing is impeccable, thank you very much."

Ohno was inspecting his nails and Kame wasn't even sure he heard him until the older man replied. "Oh, don't spend too much time thanking me. After all, now you owe me." Kame's eyes widened and Ohno gave him a beaming beatific smile before trotting towards the ready room. "Nice working with you, Kame-kun!"

Kame's mental schedule informed him that it was only about a month and a half until the next multi-group music show appearance. Clearly, he had some planning to do.


End file.
